Yami soshite Hikari
by Shawna
Summary: Yugi and Yami have conflicting sexual interests. Yugi wants his tutor, Kizuna Komori, but Yami has other plans for both Yugi and Kizuna. What do any of them really want? *contains shonen-ai*
1. Nashi de Sumasu

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 1 - "Nashi de Sumasu"

By Shawna

_I hope it's a girl._

_You would hope so, Yami._

Girls are better teachers than boys. 

Is that the only reason you want it to be a girl?

_Of course._

Yugi Motou could not help but smile at this. Yami had been telling him everyday over the summer how much he hoped Yugi's tutor for the new school year would be a girl. Now the day had come to meet her and Yami had succeeded in even putting Yugi on edge about what he or she would be like.

_Stop worrying about it, Yami. Even if it is a beautiful girl, it's not like you ever get to be with her. Its not exactly normal for people to become a different person in about two seconds, so we had better not show her. So don't worry, because you won't get to do anything anyway._

Yami said nothing to this. Yugi wondered at his silence, but did not have time to ask about it. The doorbell rang.

Yugi bolted out of his seat and ran for the door. He stopped a few feet before, taking a deep breath, composing himself. His hand reached for the doorknob slowly, and then he threw the door open wide.

A young woman stood on his doorstep, clutching a school bag and smiling pleasantly. She had ice blue eyes, that were fixed on him now, shiny lavender hair that fell around her face and hung down past her waist, and a wide, warm smile, which she was currently demonstrating.

"Motou Yugi," she said pleasantly. "Good afternoon. I'm Komori Kizuna, your tutor for this year." Yugi nodded dumbly, gaping at her.

_Don't just stand there! Invite her in, baka!_

Yugi started at Yami's raised voice in his mind. "Hello," he said abruptly, stepping aside. "Come in."

Kizuna did not stop smiling as she removed her shoes and stepped into Yugi's house. He shut the door behind her, and pressed his back against it, suddenly unsure of how he should act.

_Offer her a seat. Tell her you guys can get started studying either at the table or, you know, somewhere more comfortable… like the couch._

"We could study at the table," Yugi said cheerfully. "Or, uh, on the couch."

Kizuna cocked an eyebrow at him. "The table will be fine, Motou."

He nodded, and followed her toward the table in the dining room. She set her book bag down on top of it before taking her seat. A pop of the clasp on the book bag caused books to come spilling out of it.

"Oops," Kizuna said, gathering them up. "I brought a lot for us to work on today."

Yugi slid slowly down into the seat next to her. "Great," he said, trying not to sound too sarcastic. Kizuna eyed him evenly.

"I'm not going to try to work you to death, Motou, and the smarter you prove yourself to be the less I'll come over and bother you. But I don't know you yet, so today I want to get a feel for your abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. Now, open the English textbook and let's begin."

Yugi tried to concentrate on impressing Kizuna with his smarts, but Yami was making things difficult.

_What do you think, she's pretty cute, isn't she? Stop concentrating, talk to me. She _is_ cute, huh? What should our plan of action be? I bet, with my help, you can get her to date you._

Yami! Yugi said in a reprimanding tone. _There is no "plan of action," and there is no way, even with your help, that a girl two years older and a foot taller than me is going to want to date me._ _Don't you have something more important to think about?_

There was a pause. _More important than getting you some action? Actually, yes, there is something more important than that: getting _me_ some action. _

A stunned silence ensued from Yugi. Whether or not Yami got any 'action' was the last thing he wanted to think about.

_I bet she's a virgin… I bet I could get her to…_

Don't even think it, Yami, Yugi cut in. _You're not going to get any "action" from my tutor. _

Silence fell in Yugi's mind, and he sensed Yami retreating, leaving him alone with his English translations. This angered him a bit; Yami usually helped him when he needed it. He shook away his anger and went back to concentrating, determining not to need Yami's help this time.

"Chikusho," Yugi muttered under his breath, coming to a word he did not know. Kizuna looked up when he said this.

"Having trouble?" She asked.

"No," Yugi said quickly. "I'm fine."

She eyed him quizzically and went back to working on her own homework. Yugi sighed inwardly and racked his brain for the word. It never came. A few minutes later, Kizuna rose and walked over to him.

"Let me see how much you've done, Motou," she said, taking his paper before he could stop her. She looked over the paper for a few moments before speaking. "Not bad," she said. "But I can see a few holes in your translation, so we'll work on this subject. Let's move on. Take your math textbook, and open it to page 18 and do the first 20 problems."

Yugi did what she had said without a word, dreading her reaction to his math skills, or lack thereof. The rest of the afternoon passed much in this fashion, with them eventually covering every single one of Yugi's subjects.

"Well," Kizuna said when they had finished. "I can see that you're a strong student, overall, Motou, and the subjects that need the most work are Mathematics, especially, and some English. Not bad. I think we should arrange to meet twice a week. How does Mondays and Fridays sound?"

"Fine," Yugi said. "That would be fine."

"All right," Kizuna said, smiling pleasantly as she began to gather her books. "I think it will be a good year for us, Motou. You seem like a nice kid."

Yugi cringed at the way she called him "kid," but of course said nothing. Yami made his return.

_Walk her to the door, thank her for coming, say you're looking forward to the next session._

Of course I'm going to walk her to the door, she came because she had to thus no thanks is necessary, and I'm not _looking forward to the next session._

You're impossible.

Yugi bit back a sigh, not wanting Kizuna to think it was directed at her. Kizuna finished gathering her things back into her book bag and Yugi did as he had been planning, and walked her to the door.

"Th-thanks for coming," Yugi stammered at the door, against his better judgment.

"Of course, Motou," Kizuna said, smiling pleasantly. "I'm looking forward to our next session."

"Me too."

_Ha! _Yami crowed triumphantly, and Yugi ignored him as he closed the door.

That evening, Yugi was lying on his bed, staring out the window at the stars. Yami was sitting on the windowsill, looking at the stars as well. Yugi avoided looking at him; it still unnerved him when Yami separated from him and hovered around, semi-transparent, like a ghost or something. It was made worse by the fact that no one else could see Yami when he did this, only Yugi.

"You liked her," Yami said abruptly, softly.

"Yeah," Yugi said gently. "But it doesn't matter. I've liked a lot of girls, Yami, and its never gotten me anything but hurt. I don't suppose this will be any different."

"Let me help you with this one," Yami said. "Maybe it could be."

"I'm not that desperate," Yugi said quickly. "I didn't like her that much. I mean, she's pretty, and she-"

"Has a nice body," Yami interrupted. Yugi shot him a glare and continued.

"She's pleasing to the eye, but I don't know her. Besides, I've seen better bodies..."

"We've all seen better bodies, Yugi. But Kizuna's body is _available._"

"You don't know her," Yugi said. "Call her Komori."

"I hate your formalities," Yami said, rising from the sill. "I think she thought you were cute, Yugi, and if you don't make a move, I will."

Yugi shook his head. "You'd better not, Yami. You'd better not try anything."

"You can't stop me," Yami said teasingly. "I'm going to nail your tutor."

Yugi groaned. "Hentai."

"I am not!" Yami said defensively.

"Yes, you are," Yugi replied, rising off the bed. "Hentai, hentai," he chanted.

Yami was off the windowsill in a flash. He grabbed Yugi's wrists and wrestled him down onto the bed, pinning the smaller boy easily.

"Take it back!" Yami said with mirth.

"Ouch!" Yugi cried, writhing beneath Yami. "You're hurting me!"

Yami laughed. "Take it back and I'll stop!"

Yugi howled in indignation, struggling against Yami, but laughing all the same. A few seconds later, a knock sounded on the door.

"Yugi?" Sugoroku Motou's voice came through the door. "Are you all right? What are you doing in there?"

Yami released Yugi hurriedly and collapsed onto the floor, shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Uh, nothing, Sofu!" Yugi called. "Just, um, getting ready for bed!"

There was a pause from the other side of the door. "Um, okay," Sugoroku said at length. "Whatever you say. Good night, then."

"Good night!"

When Sugoroku's steps had faded down the hall, Yami burst out laughing.

"He does that all the time!" Yami said. "We must be too loud. I wonder what he thinks you're doing when he hears all the racket?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't want to know." 

Yami snickered and smiled up at Yugi from his place on the floor. Yugi grinned back and then stifled a yawn. Seeing this, Yami rose, shut the window and reached for the light switch.

"To bed, then," he said softly, turning out the light.

"Friday," Yami whispered to Yugi as he was drifting off to sleep. "Friday we'll make a pass at Kizuna."

"Whatever," Yugi said, half-asleep. "Whatever you want, Yami."

*To Be Continued.*


	2. Ano Noru

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 2 - "Ano Noru"

By Shawna

_Look down her shirt, Yugi._

No.

Please?

I said no, Yami!

Just for a second! 

Hentai!

I concede. But please, for me.

It was Yugi's eighth session with Kizuna, and he had not, despite Yami's pleading, made any advances towards Kizuna. The two of them had become friendly, but Yugi still respected her as his tutor and would not do anything that he felt was out of line, such as making any moves.

_Please… please do this for me, Yugi._

With this, Yugi dutifully flicked his gaze to where Yami had requested. He was expecting to look away quickly, but found his eyes riveted by the tiny bit of lacy white bra that showed where her shirt fell open. 

"Motou?" He started when she spoke. "Motou, are you paying attention?

Kizuna's ice blue eyes bore down into Yugi's large violet ones. He swallowed nervously.

"I was just… I was thinking about - something."

Kizuna cocked an eyebrow at him and he blushed, wondering if she had seen what it was he had been so intent on. He redirected his gaze to the book, laying half on his lap and half in Kizuna's, as they were sitting next to each other on the couch. He pushed a lock of Kizuna's long, lavender hair away from one of the pages. She grinned apologetically and tucked the offending strands behind her ear.

"I'll have to start pulling it back when I come over here," she said with a smile. "Now, lets get back to work."

Yugi could not keep from sighing. Kizuna had been making him go over and over algebraic equations for more than two hours now. _Failing one test should not be grounds for this, _he thought angrily. 

"You're not listening," she said again, sounding frustrated.

"I can't focus," he said softly. "Can't we do something else?"

"No," she said firmly, handing him a piece of paper. "Solve these five problems and I'll check them for you."

"Anything else?"

"No. I'm your tutor Motou; I don't come here to play with you. Do the problems."

Kizuna rose and headed for the kitchen, and Yugi picked up a pen with another sigh and began trying to do the work before him. Nothing came into his head, except Yami talking.

_She's harsh, isn't she? _

Yes.

Give me an hour with her; I'll loosen her up. She'll never bother you again.

I don't think so, Casanova.

Nice reference.

Besides, she's just doing what she's supposed to. It doesn't bother me.

Oh, that's right. You don't mind her being mean because you want under her skirt so bad you -

That's enough!

Yami was silenced by this outburst. Yugi went back to concentrating on math problems.

"Still not finished?" Kizuna asked as she came back into the room, carrying a glass of water. Yugi tried to cover his paper, but she leaned over him and saw it before he could. "You haven't even done one problem! Where is your head, akago?"

"Everywhere but here," Yugi said, crumpling the paper up and leaning back on the couch. Kizuna stood in the middle of the room, still holding her glass of water, and stared at him. For a moment, he thought she was going to scream at him. Instead, a smile crept slowly into her lips.

"Fine," she said, going over to him and picking up the crumpled sheet of paper. "I've been working you too hard, haven't I? Get your jacket, I'll take you to a movie."

Yugi popped up off the couch so fast his head spun. "Okay!" He bolted for his room.

_Oh, a date,_ Yami said, making his reappearance. _How's our hair?_

_It's not a date!_ Yugi insisted, but still spared a glance in the mirror as he was pulling on his jacket. His hair was fine, but he centered the buckle of the choker on his neck before leaving.

Yugi spent most of the movie trip arguing with Yami about whether or not he should put his arm around Kizuna. Yugi thought the idea ludicrous; Yami found it a great plan of action. When the lights came up (and Yugi had not put his arm around Kizuna) he could remember very little about the film.

"It was a good movie, wasn't it Motou?" Kizuna said as they were driving back to Yugi's house.

"Uhm." Yugi hesitated in answering, not sure if it really had been a good movie or not.

_She liked the movie. Just agree with her._ Yami said this as though it should have been the extremely obvious thing to do.

"Oh, yeah," Yugi said quickly. "It was good."

Kizuna smiled and did not speak the rest of the short drive. Night had fallen during the movie, and the stars glittered in the sky overhead. The windows were down, despite it being a bit chilly, and Yugi's hair whipped around his face. He could very faintly smell Kizuna's perfume, and the scent of it, the sight of her grinning with her pale purple hair swirling around her face, the thought of the warmth of her body so close suddenly intoxicated him. He watched her, smiling and trying to push her hair away from her face regardless of the fact that the wind blew it straight back, and was abruptly gripped by desire. He wanted her. He had never been able to get close enough to a girl to get beyond a simple attraction to her, but Kizuna was always there, she came over twice a week, she was patient and gentle with him, everything about her had combined at this moment to make him ache for her. Try as he might, he could not take his eyes off of her or shake these thoughts from his head.

_Someone's going to need a cold shower when we get home._

Yami's voice broke Yugi from his reverie and he started. Kizuna did not notice his slight jump, and so he turned his head toward the window to address Yami.

_You sure know how to kill a mood, Yami._

You shouldn't be in the mood, anyway, Yugi. Remember, Kizuna is our tutor. We respect her as that and would never_ make any sort of inappropriate advances._

I hate you when you're sarcastic. 

Laughter rang in Yugi's head, a gentle, musical laugh, the kind of sound Yami made when he was happy. Yugi was not sure what could have pleased him so much, but just hearing Yami's laugh was enough to even make him feel happier. A gentle laugh escaped Yugi's lips, against his volition, without him even knowing what he found funny. Kizuna cast a glance his way and then she laughed, too. Neither of them had a clue why the other was laughing, but they both laughed anyway, soft laughter, the kind of laughter shared between friends that does not need any particular motivation. They did not stop giggling until they arrived at their destination, and Yugi had already unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Hey," Kizuna said softly as Yugi was getting out of the car. "I had a really nice time. I'm sorry if I wore you out with all those equations. I just... Motou, I care about you-" Here Kizuna paused briefly, and then hastily corrected herself. "Your education. I want you to be successful, so I work you. I'll go easier on you next time. You can't pass every test, you know."

Yugi just stared at her for a few seconds. "It's okay," he said finally. "I don't mind. I know its just what you're supposed to do. I appreciate it. Thanks for the movie."

Now it was Kizuna who paused before responding. "We'll have to do it again sometime... See you Monday, aka-chan."

With this she leaned over and closed the door, seeming embarrassed, and hit the gas hard, speeding away. Yugi watched the taillights of her car disappear, staring, excitement coursing through his veins. The next thing he knew, he was looking down the street straight through Yami's chest. 

"She called you aka-chan," Yami said needlessly. 

"Yes she did," Yugi said, surprised by his own calm acceptance of the whole thing. He turned slowly on his heel and began to head inside, Yami close behind him.

"I think you need to go for this," Yami said on their way up the stairs. "She even said she cared about you. Yugi, do you realize what she said? She basically just laid down and spread her legs for you, and you're an idiot if you don't jump on for the ride."

Yugi stopped and turned around, staring at Yami in shock. "Yami!" He said accusingly. "Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

Yami smiled. "That's just me, I guess." He stepped around Yugi and went into Yugi's bedroom. For a moment, Yugi stood where he was, thinking about what Yami had just said. He could not help but wonder if Yami was right. An image of Kizuna laying down and spreading her legs while cooing "Yugi..." rose unbidden in his mind. His knees went a little weak and he nearly fell over.

"Ha!" Yami said, sticking his head out of the doorway to Yugi's room. "I know what's on your dirty mind!"

Catching his balance, Yugi blushed furiously. "Be quiet, baka," was all he could muster in response. Yami chortled and disappeared back into the bedroom. Yugi placed one foot in front of the other and proceeded slowly into his room.

No sooner had he shut the door behind him then a blue and fuchsia blur whizzed before his eyes and Yami tackled him to the ground. They tumbled over each other a few times, ending up next to the bed. Yami pinned Yugi, as he often did, laughing and apparently excited.

"We're going to get laid!" Yami announced cheerfully. "It's been such a long time for me!" With this he leaned down, grabbed Yugi's chin, and pressed his lips firmly to his. Yugi went wide-eyed and rigid, but before he even had time to truly react, Yami had pulled away. A thousand butterflies suddenly burst into flight in Yugi's stomach, and he stared up at Yami in shock.

"Wh-what was that for?" He stammered.

Yami laughed. "I'm just in a great mood, Yugi. Besides, you'd better get use to that sort of stuff since you have a kanojo now! In fact, maybe I should teach you a few things first..." Yami began to lean very slowly down, with his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out. This time, Yugi had more than enough time to react, as he was sure Yami had intended.

"Gross!" Yugi said, putting a hand on Yami's forehead and holding him back. "Get off me, you henjin!"

Yami laughed and rolled off Yugi, who scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off. "Nekkyo hentai," he said, pulling down on his lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out at Yami. Yami grabbed for his ankles, tripping him and causing him to fall over on the bed.

"And she's not my kanojo!" Yugi said, sitting up and using his feet to ward Yami away from the bed. "Why don't you get back in the puzzle now so I can finish looking over the equations that Komori asked me too."

"Oh, is that what you want to do? Are you sure that's all? I think what you really want is to get that image of her laying down again and start touching yourself in an inappropriate manner."

"Yami!" Yugi cried indignantly. "You're disgusting! Hentai!"

Yami laughed and started to advance towards Yugi when there was a knock on the door.

"Yugi?" Soguroku's voice sounded as concerned as usual. "Are you sure you're okay in there?"  
Yugi glared at Yami. "I'm fine, Sofu!" He called. "Just doing my homework."

"Well, uh," Soguoku stuttered. "Try to, uhm, do your homework a little more quietly, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sofu!"

Steps faded down the hall, and Yami laughed again.

"He's never going to leave you alone. By now, he must think you're some kind of abnormal hentai."

Yugi clenched his fists. "He doesn't think that! You're disgusting!"

Yugi was the one who advanced on Yami now, and Yami succeeded in giving him quite a good chase considering the size of the room. It was well into the night before Yugi grew tired and collapsed into bed, leaving Yami uncaught and his homework on his desk undone.

*To Be Continued.*

A/N: Leave a review. ^.^ 


	3. Hotondo aru Kisu

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 3 - "Hotondo aru Kisu"

By Shawna

Clouds were rolling in over the sun as the school day wore on. It was lunch, and Yugi was sitting with Kizuna at a table, playing Duel Monsters. Interspersed throughout their game were Kizuna's pop quiz questions over Yugi's school subjects. Midterm finals were still a few weeks away, but Kizuna had already started drilling Yugi on information and test taking strategies.

"I'll sacrifice the Hysteric Angel and Kiseitei to bring out my Wingweaver," Kizuna said, putting the two cards into her graveyard and laying the new card on the field. "And attack and destroy your Winged Dragon. What's a polypeptide?"

"A polymer of many amino acids," Yugi said, moving the dragon to his graveyard and drawing a card. 

"And what kind of chemical bond holds polypeptides together?"

"Peptide bonds," Yugi said. "I'll play Fissure to destroy your Wingweaver." Kizuna groaned, and Yugi smiled and continued. "And bring out my Ancient Elf."

A fat drop of rain hit the table next to Yugi's newly placed card. He started, instinctively covering the card with his hand to protect it. Kizuna cast a glance at the sky.

"I think we had better go inside and just start a new game," she said. "The clouds are thick now, and really dark. This could be a downpour."

Yugi nodded in assent and began gathering up his cards. _We were winning, too,_ Yami said, obviously upset.

_It's not that big of a deal, Yami,_ Yugi told him. _It's not like I've never beaten Komori at Duel Monsters before._

This was very true, as Yugi could remember only one time that Komori had beaten him, and that had been by a stroke of chance. She was not bad at the game; she was quite good really. Beating Jounouchi was no problem for Kizuna, but that was not saying much, as beating Jounouchi was no problem for pretty much anyone.

They began their game again inside, with Yugi eventually achieving a rather easy victory. Kizuna sighed, frustrated, as her life points reached zero.

"You always win, Motou," she said, exasperated. "I don't know why I bother."

"You've beaten me before," he insisted. "And you did pretty well that time."

Kizuna grinned faintly. "Well, you're only saying it to make me stop whining, but thanks."

Yugi smiled warmly at her. Outside, rain drops began to fall with growing frequency, until, as Kizuna had predicted, it had become a downpour. Kizuna eyed the sky.

"You better let me drive you home today, Motou," she said. "You'll catch your death in this weather."

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks, Komori."

_Excellent,_ Yami said, but Yugi chose to ignore him and he said nothing more.

When the school day ended, Yugi stood under an awning, waiting for Kizuna as other students rushed past him, running through the rain to their cars. Kizuna was among them, running up behind Yugi so fast he was startled.

"Sorry Motou," she said, running a hand through her already drenched hair. Her keys hung, jingling, from her hand. "Let's make a run for my car, so we won't get too wet."

Yugi nodded his assent and they both took off, across the parking lot towards Kizuna's small white car. She fumbled with her keys in the pouring rain, but got the car unlocked quickly. Dropping into the seat next to her, soaked, Yugi began to shiver. As she waited for a chance to back out, he tried to conceal his shaking from Kizuna, who had already turned the heater up to full blast. 

It was not a very long drive to Yugi's house from the school, but Kizuna had to go slow due to the weather, and so it was taking longer than usual. The car was very warm by this point, but he still could not stop shivering. They rode in silence.

Kizuna had just parked in front of Yugi's house when he sneezed, and she instantly turned on him, concerned.

"Motou," she said, "Are you getting sick?"

Yugi sniffled. "I don't think so," he said quickly.

Kizuna leaned over him, pressing her hand to his forehead, and then both hands to his cheeks. "You feel a little warm," she said. "You better go inside, take a shower, and have a nap. You don't want to miss any school."

Yami sounded a bit frenzied when he spoke into Yugi's mind. _Holy shit, she is like, two inches from our face! Kiss her, Yugi._

What?! I can't just kiss her! She'd freak!

He was so busy being shocked at Yami's boldness, that he at first did not notice the way Kizuna was staring at him. He stopped speaking to Yami, who likewise fell silent. Excitement, apprehension, lust rushed up in him. Both of Kizuna's hands were still on his cheeks, her breath was warm on his lips. He leaned forward, could almost feel her lips touching his...

"Yugi!"

Kizuna started, pulling back from Yugi so fast her back thumped against her seat. Soguroku was standing in the doorway to the shop, waving his arms like a maniac and yelling.

"Yugi! Hurry and come inside, it's pouring!"

"You better go," Kizuna said, obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah," Yugi said, flustered. "Yeah. Uh, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said, not looking at him. "Bye."

Yugi opened the car door, braced himself and jumped out into the rain. Kizuna waited until he was inside the house before taking off. He heard her car move away and sighed. He had been so close to kissing her, he could almost taste how he imagined it would have been.

"Your tutor's cute," Soguroku was commenting. "Too bad she's so much older than you."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "Too bad."

_What's too bad is that you didn't kiss her._

Yugi sighed, trudging up to his room. _I tried! I would have if Sofu hadn't called me!_

"Excuses," Yami said, appearing next to Yugi as he reached the door to his room. "You just pussied out."

"I did not," Yugi said, swallowing his anger and keeping his voice low until he had closed the door behind him. "It wasn't my fault."

"She wanted you to kiss her. That's what she was waiting for. She apparently wants a man who can take control of the situation and sweep her off her feet. I guess you'll just have to step aside, Yugi, because she obviously wants someone more like me."

"Thanks for your support."

"Anytime."

With a sigh, Yugi flopped down onto his bed, crossing his hands over his chest. Yami followed suit, falling next to Yugi and likewise sighing.

"At your pace, we're never going to get any," Yami said sadly.

"Don't you care about anything else?" Yugi asked bitterly.

Yami flipped over onto his side, facing Yugi. "Of course," he said, as if shocked by the idea that sex might be all he cared about. "I care about finding all the details of my past, about Duel Monsters, and," he reached out his hand and traced his fingertips across one of Yugi's cheekbones. "I care about you."

Yugi stared up at Yami, feeling blood running to his cheeks, knowing he was blushing. Yami leaned down slowly, not taking his eyes from Yugi's, and pressed his lips to Yugi's other cheek, while his hand slid down Yugi's neck, along his collarbones. Yugi's chest rose sharply beneath Yami's hand.

Abruptly, Yugi pushed Yami's hands away and turned over onto his side, putting his back to Yami. Yami was startled, he put his hand on Yugi's back.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"  
Yugi shook off Yami's hand. "Just don't touch me, Yami," he said. "Leave me alone right now."

Yami was obviously hurt. He hesitated; his hand wavered just above Yugi's back, and then he drew back, off the bed, back to the puzzle, confused by Yugi's behavior, but at the same time understanding it.

Yugi took deep, quiet breaths, trying to calm himself down. He did not want to acknowledge the way he had responded to Yami's touch.

_Yami and I share a body! _Yugi thought, glad that Yami was separated from him right now so his thoughts could remain his own. _It would be way too weird for us to do anything, especially when he's all ghostlike, like he is now…And more than that, he's a _guy!_ I like girls! I like Kizuna…_

But he had responded to Yami, quickly, passionately, and this frightened, embarrassed, and excited him all at once. He did not know what it said about him, that he would become so aroused by a boy. This thought brought him a fresh wave of embarrassment and he buried his face in his pillow, feeling the burn of a deep blush in his cheeks.

Sitting quietly on the other side of the room, Yami watched Yugi clutch his pillow, and understood. He had scared his young Omote, who had never before had any sexual contact. More than that, it certainly upset Yugi because Yami was male, like him, and in the world Yugi was living in, homosexuality was not something that came naturally to all the boys and was perfectly normal and acceptable, like Yami knew it had been in his day. Odd that he should remember this one detail about the past, when so many other important things were lost.

Yami left Yugi alone for the rest of the day and that night, disappearing into the puzzle, leaving the younger boy to his thoughts, which he was content to keep sole company with. The rain continued to come down in torrents, through the night and into the morning, where the phone rang as Yugi was about to head out the door. Soguroku was still asleep, so Yugi dutifully answered the call.

"Motou?"

It was Kizuna. Yugi took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to give you a ride to school this morning? It's raining really hard."

"That would be nice."

"Okay. Then get out here," there was a slight laugh in Kizuna's voice. "I'm sitting right outside your house."

Yugi laughed, Kizuna joined him, and then he hung up the phone and raced out the door, through the pouring rain. Kizuna opened the door for him as he reached the car, and he jumped in, shaking water from his hair.

"Watch it," Kizuna said with a smile. "You're flinging water everywhere, shaking off like a dog."

Yugi bit his lip. "Sorry."

Kizuna laughed. "Don't act so terrified, like I'm going to kill you for it! It doesn't matter that much, my car is a piece of crap anyway. I'm glad you're not sick."

This reminded Yugi of what had happened the day before and he blushed a bit. "No, I'm fine," he said awkwardly.

Kizuna ran her hand fondly through Yugi's hair, feeling silly as she did so, wondering what Yugi must think of her, his tutor, his senior, shamelessly flirting with him like this. 

Yugi did not mind her flirting at all, of course. Young and naive as he was, though, he did not always recognize her flirtation as such, and did not know how serious she might be, if she was just being nice or perhaps just teasing him. He had no way of knowing, and this made him too nervous to make any sort of move.

"I should give you a ride home, too, because this is supposed to keep up all day," Kizuna said, glancing out her window at the clouds. "Can you believe this storm? It's crazy."

"Yeah," Yugi said. "Weird. Thanks for the rides, though, Komori."

She smiled brightly at him. "No problem, Motou. I enjoy your company. Don't forget that I'm giving you a ride today," she added this last part as they were pulling into the school's student parking lot. "Meet me at the same place as yesterday."

Yugi nodded as he was getting out of the car. "Sure."

Kizuna locked the doors behind her, said goodbye to Yugi, and turned and dashed for the school building. For a moment, Yugi just stood in the pouring rain, watching Kizuna run, her wet hair flying behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder, waved, he waved back, and then she disappeared inside.

_Well, let's not just stand in the rain,_ Yami said gently. _You'll see her right after school._

_Yeah,_ Yugi agreed, beginning to walk towards the buildings. _Right after school._ He went inside, shaking water from his hair again, without thinking about. The rain roared, unabated, outside.

*To Be Continued*


	4. Kirei soshite Ubu

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 4 - "Kirei soshite Ubu"

By Shawna

The next day, the rain was still coming down hard. School was just letting out, and Yugi was heading for Kizuna's car, sloshing his way through the two inches of water that covered the ground. Kizuna was waiting for him inside the car as he threw open the door and hopped in.

"I can't believe this weather," Kizuna said in amazement. "Can you?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, its really weird." 

"At this rate, there's going to be a flood," she continued as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Maybe they'll cancel school."

Yugi laughed. "That would be nice."

Kizuna smiled, and while she seemed to want to say something to this, she remained silent. The drive was a slow one through the nearly flooded streets. They were passing close to Kizuna's apartment, on the way to Yugi's house, when they saw a barricade of police ahead. Kizuna slowed to a stop before the block.

"Road's closed ahead due to flooding, Miss," one of the men said to Kizuna when she cracked her window. "Most of the streets are getting flooded out. Best take your little brother and head straight home, quick."

Kizuna almost laughed. "Alright, thank you, I'll get Ototo home fast."

Yugi almost objected but changed his mind at the last second as Kizuna was backing up, and spoke: "Looks like you'll have to come over to my place for now, Motou, until the roads are clear."

A cold thrill went through Yugi's body.

_This is a perfect opportunity! _Yami said excitedly. _We might just get laid after all!_

Yugi rolled his eyes and did not grace Yami's comments with a response, but that was exactly what he had been thinking. A scene played itself in fast motion in his head: he and Kizuna having sex, to be blunt. Immediately, he was embarrassed, knowing that Yami would have seen it.

_Haha! Great minds think alike, Yugi! You're not going to wimp out this time._

"This time?" Was there ever another time?

Never mind!

Yugi scoffed, and Kizuna gave him an odd look.

"Something funny?" She asked innocently, as they were pulling into the parking lot of her apartment complex. 

"No, nothing," Yugi said. "Just got something in my throat."

Kizuna said nothing, but a slight smile touched her lips as she parked. Opening her door, Kizuna stopped the car and jumped out. Hurriedly, Yugi scooped up his backpack and followed her. They dashed across the parking lot in the driving rain, until they reached the safetly of the overhang that covered the stairs that led up to the second floor of apartments. Kizuna scaled the stairs far more quickly than Yugi, who fell behind due to his shorter legs. Kizuna was already at her door, with her shoes off, when Yugi caught up with her, and hastily removed his own shoes and followed her inside.

Kizuna shook her head, waterdrops flying from her long hair, and Yugi followed suit. Kizuna eyed him and pressed her hands to her skirt.

"We're both soaked," she said needlessly. "I'll get you a towel, and I'm going to change my clothes. I might be able to find you something to wear..."

"No, that's okay," Yugi said quickly, an image of himself in a pink skirt rising in his mind. Of course, Kizuna would not have brought him girls clothes, but it would still feel strange to wear anything that belonged to her.

"Okay, just a towel, then," she said, smiling widely at him. "I'll make us some tea when I get back." She moved off, going through a door into what must be her bedroom. Just as the door was shutting behind her, however, the phone rang, and she burst back out of the room and scurried across the kitchen area to the phone. Yugi wondered who she thought it might be, since she was obviously eager to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. Yugi watched silently as disappointment slowly suffused her face, and then was replaced by an utterly crestfallen look. She pressed one hand to her mouth.

"Fine," she said softly. "Yeah, I understand." She hung up the phone, and turned around, putting her back to Yugi. Her shoulders began to shake and he heard her sob.

_Uh oh, this could be a problem in our whole plan of getting laid this afternoon._

Yami! Something is obviously wrong with her; getting laid should be the last thing on your mind.

Well, is it the last thing on your_ mind?_

It was not. But, still, he did want to know what was going on. He took a few slow steps toward Kizuna, until he was within arms reach of her. He was about to reach out, to put his hand on her back, when she whirled around to face him. Tears were streaking down her cheeks, her face was red.

"Komori," he began. "Are you o-"

Before he could finish, she had thrown her arms around him and crushed him against her chest. She buried her face in his hair and wept, hot tears pouring down into his hair. For a moment, he was rigid, pressed against her, with his face against the soft swell of her breasts. The smell of jasmine perfume emanated from her shirt. He took a deep breath of the sweet fragrance, acutely aware of every curve of her body pressed against his, despite the situation. He forced himself to be concerned and wonder what was wrong as he reached up and put his arms slowly around her shoulders. Sobs continued to wrack her body, but her hands slid down to the small of his back, holding him against her.

Without thinking about it, Yugi began to run his fingers through the silky lilac strands of her hair. Her sobs were gradually subsiding into soft sniffles, though her hold on him did not loosen.

Presently, she drew her face out of his hair, keeping one arm clenched around his lower back as she wiped her hand under her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Motou," she said. "I shouldn't be crying all over you like this, especially since you don't even know what the problem is..."

"Hey, its fine," he said, painfully aware that his lower body was still pressed against hers. "But... Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You don't have to, if you don't want to..."

Kizuna finished drying her eyes. "I... I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Oh," Yugi said gravely. "Well, that's okay."

"I'm sorry," Kizuna said quickly. "I should tell you, Motou. I just... I'm embarrassed about it. You won't want me for your tutor anymore if I tell you...

"Komori, you're the best tutor at Domino High. I would never want anyone else."

Kizuna almost smiled. "Thank you, Motou, but you know... there are so many better students, better tutors, than me at Domino. Alot of them are girls, too, and you know...They're smarter, more talented, prettier..."

"Kizuna," Yugi said, looking up into her eyes. "You're smart, and talented, too. And," He traced his hand along her cheek. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes widened and she stared down at him, seeming to become aware of their position. 

"Uh..." she began, trailing off before any real words came out. She licked her lips nervously.

The strongest urge to kiss her hit Yugi when he saw this. He knew he should not, she was his senior, they were friends only, she was his tutor...

His hand slid to the back of her head so he could draw her down a little. Nevertheless, Yugi still had to stand on his toes to press his lips gently against Kizuna's. Neither of them closed their eyes; they stared at each other and were still. A few seconds passed, and then Yugi drew back slowly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, stepping back from Kizuna, feeling her arms let him go easily. "I..." He turned around, not wanting to face her, feeling rejected. He took an awkward step away. The next thing he knew, Kizuna had grabbed his wrist and whirled him around, bringing her lips down on his. His eyes went wide, but he saw that hers were closed this time. He let his eyes close to, as his mouth opened. 

Their kiss was slow, tentative, unsure. Both of them seemed afraid that they would do something wrong, despite the fact that it would not have mattered anyway; neither of them knew enough about what they were doing to notice. Yugi followed his instincts, wrapping his arms around Kizuna's neck, burying his hands in her long hair, as her arms circled his waist. Time seemed to have stopped; he had no idea how long they stood there, kissing, embracing. It was Kizuna who drew away first, slowly, reluctantly. Her chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath. Yugi's hand fumbled for hers, found and gripped it. Without even realizing what he was doing at first, he found himself leading her slowly towards the doorway he could see led to her bedroom. Her eyes dropped, but she went with him willingly. 

Muted sunlight poured in through Kizuna's open bedroom window, and Yugi led Kizuna to her four-poster bed, sitting her down softly on the edge. Taking a seat next to her, he pressed his lips back to hers, desperate for her kiss. He had never kissed anyone before, and it felt so good. He wanted to kiss her forever, and more than that: he wanted to make love to her. Desire rose up in him, clear and strong, and visions of himself taking off her clothes, touching her everywhere, thrusting into her while she screamed his name in pleasure, flashed through his mind. His hands fumbled with the buttons of her damp blouse, undoing them quickly nonetheless, pushing the material apart. She broke from him with a gasp when he cupped one of her breasts through her lacy white bra.

"Yugi," she gasped, pressing her hands against his face. "We shouldn't..."

"Why not?" He asked, leaning in, nuzzling her neck. "I want you so badly."

"Just lust," she said, breathing hard. "I'm supposed to be your tutor, and I'm too old for you."

He laughed against her neck. "You're not too old for me... and I don't care. I want to make love to you."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "You've been reading romance manga, or something, Yugi," she said. "You don't even know what you're talking about. You're too young for this sort of thing."

He nipped her chin. "I am not," he said indignantly.

Before she could respond, he had covered her lips with his own again, his tongue delving into her mouth. He pushed her down, onto her back, on the bed and moved on top of her, supporting himself on his knees. Dimly, he wondered where these instincts were coming from, but he let himself forget that thought and allow the instincts guide him. 

One of his hands trailed up her leg, under her skirt. Her arms were around him, and he felt her fingernails dig into his skin as his fingertips danced lightly across her inner thigh. He moved his hand up a bit more, about to touch her in a way he somehow knew would feel very good, make her his, when her hands suddenly gripped his jacket and pulled, lifting him off her and then tossing him onto his back beside her. He gasped, surprised by the movement, by the sudden show of strength on her part. She sat up hurriedly next to him, instinctively beginning to redo her buttons.

"Kizuna," he said, rising up on his elbows. "Why-"

"No, Yugi, no," she said, finishing with her buttons and rising off the bed. "We can't do this, it's wrong. I want to, Yugi..." She faltered at this. "I mean, _no_, I don't want to. Just... get out of my bedroom, Yugi, please. We... You don't want to try to do something that you'll regret."

He stared at the back of her head, but she did not turn around. He rose slowly off the bed, feeling stupid, not knowing how to act. 

"Okay," he said awkwardly. "I..." He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kizuna did not come out of her bedroom the rest of the afternoon.

"Sofu?" Yugi spoke into Kizuna's phone.

"Yugi? Where are you? I heard on the television that the roads were closed, and people were being urged to stay in their homes, and I was worried. Why didn't you call earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Sofu, I... I'm at Komori's apartment, and I just got here. We... We couldn't leave the school for awhile because of the rain and then we tried and the roads were blocked, so we came here. Is the weather supposed to clear anytime soon?"

"Not until late tonight. Yugi," Soguroku's voice became very serious. "You might have to stay the night at your tutor's apartment."

Yugi had not thought of this. That would certainly be awkward now, after what had happened.

"...try anything naughty," Sugoroku was saying when Yugi returned his attention to his grandfather.

"Of course not, Sofu," Yugi said quickly. 

"I trust you, Yugi," Sugoroku said jovially. "However, if she tries anything, you have my permission to... go for it!"

Yugi clapped a hand to his forehead. "Well, thank you for that, Sofu," he said sarcastically. "Look, I better go. Komori wants to use this oppurtunity to get some extra studing for the finals in."

"Well, you listen to her. Remember that she's your senior. Call me in the morning, Yugi, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." He hung up the phone, embarrassed by what his grandfather had said about 'going for it.' Well, he certainly had gone for it, and it had done nothing but upset Kizuna and humiliate him. Yugi was engrossed in thinking about this, but could not help but notice Yami appear beside him.

"She's just scared," Yami said. "I told you she was a virgin. I guess we came on too strong."

"I figured it was you guiding me," Yugi said dryly. "Thanks for your help."

"Hey, I'm sorry, Yugi. I got excited, and you did, too."

"Yeah."

"Well," Yami said. "While we're waiting for her to emerge, we at least might as well watch TV or something. If you ask, I say she'll come out of there anytime now, wanting it so bad she'll let you take her right her on the kitchen table."

Yugi shook his head. "I doubt it."

Yugi was right. Kizuna did not emerge at all, let alone raring to go. Evening dragged on into night, and Yugi was stifling a yawn when the door to Kizuna's room finally creaked open.

"Yugi?" Kizuna peeked out of the barely open door. "I... Uh, I got some clothes you can sleep in and a blanket. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Not at all," Yugi lied. "Kizuna, I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Yugi," Kizuna said softly. "It was my fault. I've been flirting with you, encouraging you, and I shouldn't have been. If you were older, Yugi, I would." She seemed embarrassed at this, and tossed the clothes and blanket to him before shutting the door again.

Yugi picked up what he had thrown, finding a pair of boxers, a large Tokyo U. shirt, and a thick blue blanket. He changed hurriedly, feeling embarrassed at undressing in a front room. He curled up on the couch under the blanket, yawning again. The rain still poured outside, the soft sound lulling him to sleep.

He was not quite asleep, though, when Yami came up and ran his fingers across Yugi's cheek. "Don't worry about it, Yugi," he said softly. "You don't need anyone right now anyway. Because I..." Yami did not finish, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's, and Yugi was too tired to resist, even when Yami's tongue slid into his mouth. The kiss was so soft, so slow, and added to the sound of the rain, Yugi could not stay awake. He fell asleep while Yami was still kissing him. 

*To Be Continued...*

A/N: That was terrible. . Sorry, readers, I'll try to redeem myself with the next chapter.


	5. Ano Kanzen Kawari

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 5 - "Ano Kanzen Kawari"

By Shawna

A/N: Just want to thank everyone who has read and/or left a review. How often I update this story is not based on how many reviews I receive; rather, I update whenever I finish a chapter. I don't have a lot of time to write, so I'm sorry that I don't update as often as you readers, and myself as well, would like. Thank you for your patience.

Darkness greeted Kizuna's eyes when she opened them late that night. She stifled a yawn, about to let herself drift back into dreamland when the sound that had initially awoken her repeated: shuffling on the carpet. Her eyes came fully open. Someone was in her room.

Dim light came in through the window, the light of the moon and the city filtering through her window coverings. This apparently allowed her to just barely make out the tall spikes atop the head of whoever was in her room. She visibly relaxed a bit; probably thinking he was only Yugi, just needing something, like the bathroom, as the only way to reach it was through her room. But then Yami stepped further into the light, and watched Kizuna's eyes go wide, uncertainty lighting in her eyes. She pressed herself back against the headboard, obviously frightened. Yami could see her noting that he had hair like Yugi, but he was taller, his chest and shoulders slightly broader, his eyes and even his clothes (for he was fully dressed, not in the pajamas she had given Yugi) much different. Her eyes became fixed on his, and he knew that they were narrower, wiser, the lashes thicker, in short, older. 

"Who…" Kizuna began, scared out of her wits and unsure what to do.

"You don't think I'm Yugi?" Yami asked her, bemused by how quickly she had caught on.

She shook her head. "Well, you're not, are you? Your hair is the same, and... and I know you couldn't have broken in without waking up Yugi. You... I don't understand. Where did you come from?"

Yami smirked. "I don't think you're quite ready to hear about all that," he said softly. "It's a bizarre tale, really. Suffice it to say that I was Yugi, technically I still am, and in the morning, I will be again."

Kizuna blinked, her eyes taking on a faraway look that meant she was thinking hard about what he had just said, trying to make sense of it.

"But," Kizuna glanced around Yami and saw the empty couch. "Where is Yugi now?"

"Sleeping," Yami said simply. "Locked away in the back of my mind."

Again, Kizuna did not seem to understand what that meant. All of this was far too insane to be made sense of. She pressed the heels of her hands to her closed eyes, not saying anything, seeming to want to shut out the world. He sat slowly down on the bed next to her. Her eyes flew open.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked nervously, backing away from him on the bed.

"What Yugi is too young and far too shy to do," he replied easily, reaching out one of his hands to her face.

Despite her fear, Kizuna did not pull away from his fingertips as they gently caressed her cheek. Her breath caught in the same instant, however, and she flinched. He moved his fingers down, along her jaw line, and then gently over her lips before trailing down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach. She tried to push his hand away when it slid between her legs, but his other hand came up and gripped hers lightly, and he leaned in over her, putting his face right up to hers.

"I know your fantasies," he whispered, his breath fanning across her lips, his hand moving against her, making her hips twitch. "I know that you're loving this."

"No," she whispered back, but her breath was heavy. "You're scaring me. I don't even know who you are."

"Then you can think of me as Yugi, if it will comfort you," he said. knowing that she would not, by any stretch of the imagination, be able to see him as Yugi.

"I know everything that Yugi knows and more," Yami continued. "I know how you feel about Yugi, and I know why you pushed him away today. That's why I'm here."

"I don't want to hear this," Kizuna said abruptly, gripping Yami's wrist and moving his hand away from her. He did not resist this time, merely smirked at her.

"Okay," he said nonchalantly. "We don't have to talk about anything. I didn't come here to talk to you, anyway."

Kizuna was off the bed in a flash, crossing the room towards the door. Moving quickly, with the speed and reflexes he knew would astound her, Yami got in front of her, blocking the way towards the door. Gasping, she took a step back from him, startled by his sudden appearance.

"You don't really want to run away," Yami said, taking a step towards her. Matching him, Kizuna took a step back.

He took another step forward, driving Kizuna backward another step. The smirk on his face would not go away, he found the look of fear on her face comical, because he knew how she really felt. He took yet another step; so did she. One more step and - her back hit the wall. She could retreat no further.

He closed the distance between them, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the wall. His body pressed hard against hers, crushing her against the wall.

"How many months has it been since you came to tutor Yugi?" He said, burying his face in her lavender hair and inhaling deeply. "Four? I've been waiting all that time. Ever since I first saw you ..."

He nibbled on her neck, making her gasp, and worked his way around to her face. Deep violet eyes met ice blue ones, and Yami could see the eagerness, the anticipation equal to and greater than her apprehension, her fear. Both of her wrists were transferred to one of his hands and he raised them, pinning her hands above her head. His free hand came up, trailed slowly down her cheek. Shivers wracked her body.

"So pretty," he whispered. "So innocent..."

He gripped her chin and pulled down with slow but firm pressure, forcing her mouth to open, and then brought his mouth down on hers. She tensed all over as his tongue dove into her mouth. Her hands opened, clenched, opened again as he explored every bit of her mouth. He held her mouth open, forcing her to take it all. In her mind, she was wondering how Yami, with his black roots, blonde bangs, and fuchsia spikes identical to Yugi's, could, in fact, not be Yugi, but above that she was enthralled, excited. Yami could feel these emotions emanating from her in almost tangible waves. He did not want to stop kissing her, reveling in the heat of her body and her mind.

When he finally did break away, she was left gasping for breath. Somewhere late in the exchange she had closed her eyes, and she did not open them now, still gasping and trying to recover. Not missing a beat, Yami reached up and began undoing the buttons on her night shirt. Kizuna's eyes flew open.

"No," she said, trying to work her wrists out of his grip. "Please, no."

He smirked and kept undoing the buttons. "You say that now," he said, reaching the last button. "But soon you'll be screaming 'yes' until your throat is raw. I can fuck you over and over, all night, and I know that's what you want." He spread her shirt open and stared down for several seconds. "Nice rack," he said at length.

Under other circumstances, he was sure Kizuna would have laughed at this comment, but as it were, she stifled a scoff and twisted her wrists in his grasp. She would never be able to break free of his grasp, he knew that quite well and it seemed that she did, too, but of course, he knew the truth: she did not want to escape him.

Slowly, he brought up his free hand and traced it lightly along the edge of her bra cup. "White and lacy bra," he said, amused. He slipped his hand inside the bra and Kizuna gasped. "Very virginal. And yet... do you always sleep with a bra on? Or," he grinned wickedly. "Were you expecting me?"

She growled in frustration, struggling again. One of her hands came loose from his, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder, trying to push him back. For a moment, he let her push him, and then, with a laugh, he grabbed her hand, shifted the tide, pulling her hands back into his grip and forcibly turning her around to face the wall. 

"So, you want to be rough?" He asked. He pulled her arms around behind her. "That's the way I like it, so we'll do it the way you want."

"No!" She screamed, struggling. He removed one of his belts with a fluid motion of his arm, and then he was putting it around her wrists, wrenching it tight, and all she could do was scream "no," and struggle, to no avail. He gripped her upper arms, pulled her towards the bed, and tossed her down onto it on her back, coming down on top of her hard. Both of them knew quite well that he was not much bigger than she was, maybe not bigger at all in fact, and she should not have a problem fighting him. Her attempts at struggling had been half-hearted, and he knew exactly why.

"Soon, you'll be screaming in pleasure and begging me _not_ to stop," Yami said.

Something like a smile came to Kizuna's lips, but the flash of sadness in her eyes did not escape Yami's notice. He wondered what she had thought about, it had passed too quickly for him to grasp. He determined not to worry about, to just go ahead with what he suddenly had a burning urge to do.

* * *

"How did you know that I was enjoying that?" Kizuna asked Yami, about two hours later, when the eastern sky had just barely become tinged with gray. They were laying in Kizuna's bed, freshly showered, Kizuna wrapped in Yami's arms. "I was saying 'no' and fighting you."

"I know things," Yami said ambiguously. After they had cleaned up, they had done it again in the shower, then another time on the bathroom counter after drying off. Yami had wanted to do it one final time when they got back to the bed, but Kizuna was tired, she was half-asleep already in his arms.

"But, how do you know things?" She prodded.

"You were screaming 'Yugi' while I was fucking you senseless on the counter," Yami said, completely changing the subject without so much as a pause. "You know that's not my name. My name is-"

Kizuna pressed her hand over his mouth. "Don't tell me," she said. "I don't want to know. It will make me feel... even more guilty."

Yami noticed that the vulnerability had come back into her eyes, and he again thought of her as a young angel whose wings had been ripped off.

"Then what do you want to call me? Yugi, even though I'm not?"

"No," she said. "I wasn't calling you Yugi, I was thinking about him..." Kizuna's voice became wistful and sad. "But, it was you instead. So... So I'm just going to call you Koibito."

"Koibito," Yami repeated softly. "Okay. That'll be fine."

"Yeah," Kizuna said, closing her eyes, instantly beginning to sink into slumber.

"You're going to wake up alone, you know that, right? Yugi will be asleep on your couch in the morning, just where he was when the night began."

Kizuna nodded almost imperceptibly, and then she was asleep. Yami lay awake for some time, gazing down at her, telling himself that his had been necessary.

*To Be Continued*

A/N: If you are at least 17 years of age and are interested in the uncut version of this chapter, go to my adultfanfiction.net account. A link can be found in my profile.


	6. Henna Kankei

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 6 - "Henna Kankei"

By Shawna

The rain had stopped, but the sky still roiled with dark clouds when Yugi awoke in the morning. He started to stretch, and instantly caught a soreness in his thighs and groaned. He felt exhausted, as if he had been running laps instead of sleeping all night. For a moment, he considered getting up, but then realized that there was no real reason for that and let his eyes drift closed again. It was not until he was nearing sleep that he could faintly hear what sounded like sobbing and sniffles coming from the other side of Kizuna's door. He opened his eyes again, wondering what was wrong with her.

__

Is that girl crying again? She does that a lot.

Yami, I think something major is happening to her. The least you could do is make an attempt at being sensitive.

With this, Yugi threw back his blanket and rose from the couch. He crossed the distance to Kizuna's door quickly, but once there he hesitated, his hand hovering in front of it, wondering if he should knock; if a disturbance might anger her. The crying continued, unabated. That clinched it; she needed someone. He knocked.

For a moment, the crying stopped but Kizuna did not reply. And then, softly,

"Yugi?"

That was enough for him, he opened the door. Kizuna was sitting up in her bed with a box of tissues in her lap. Her face was red and tear-streaked, her eyes puffy, as if she had been crying for quite some time. Concern washed over Yugi, he took a few steps toward the bed and then noticed the way Kizuna was looking at him: a look of guilt, almost fear, something like resentment. He did not understand why these emotions should be directed at him.

"Kizuna? Are you all right?"

A wave of fresh tears overcame her and Yugi went quickly to the bedside, putting an arm around her shoulders. Without warning, she pulled him down onto the bed next to her, wrapping her arms tight around him and rocking him softly even though it was her who obviously needed soothing. 

"It's okay, Kizuna, it's all right..." He whispered these words into her ear; they sounded so trite, so useless, but he could think of nothing else to say. 

"No, it's not all right," she sobbed. "It will never be all right."

And all at once Yugi felt himself forced back and then falling into blackness, as if someone had pushed him into a bottomless chasm. He knew this feeling; it usually happened when he was about to duel. Yami was taking over his body, but it was different this time than usual, because Yami was shutting him away completely. He could not see or hear what was going on.

"Kizuna," Yami said firmly, raising her chin. "Stop crying. You're upsetting Yugi."

Tears continued to drip from her eyes, and as she saw who it was that now spoke to her, she cried out a bit, tried to push back from him. Yami held her tightly.

"Kizuna, I mean it, stop now. There's no reason for this. I gave you what you wanted, what you were too afraid to do with Yugi. You didn't want to get in trouble, you didn't want to stain that innocence of his, aren't I right? Well, you didn't, and you still got what you wanted. I'd say you have it pretty good right now."

"I didn't just want sex!" She cried. "I wanted Yugi!"

She appeared ready to break down in tears again, but Yami pressed his lips hard to hers and swallowed her sobs. His hands went to her nightgown, pushing it up, out of the way. He moved between her legs, gripping her behind the knees and pulling her legs around his hips. Tears poured down her face, but her nails dug into his back and she panted, writhing against him, her sadness and guilt turning themselves into passion, longing, a deep and driving need.

He took her quickly, violently, against the headboard. She dug her teeth into his bare shoulder and her nails into the fabric of his shirt, and deeper, into the flesh of his back. She snarled and slashed at him like an animal, primal and beautiful in her lust. Yami could not help but grin at the angel-turned-sex cat beneath him. The soft curves of her body were pressed against him hard, that beautiful mouth was drawing blood from his skin. It was exhilarating, and he bit his lip and tried to hold back, to make this moment, bizarre as it was, last, but he could not. With a muted groan, he let himself come inside of her, and she cried out against his shoulder as he collapsed atop her.

For several moments, neither of them moved. Kizuna sniffled a bit, the spell over her broken. Yami kissed her deeply to stop her from beginning to cry again.

"See?" He said against her lips. "You love it so much. All you have to do is not touch Yugi and I'll give it to you whenever you want."

There was a pause. "But... I want Yugi. I want him so much."

"You know you can't have him. You're his tutor, you need to maintain a professional relationship with him. Me, it doesn't matter. I can fuck you senseless whenever you'd like it."

"But that was never all that I wanted-"

He silenced her with his lips again, and though she sniffled a few times, her tears were dry now. 

A few hours later, Kizuna drove Yugi home. She was utterly silent and would not meet his eyes, and this confused him, as did Yami's forceful takeover that morning. She did not even say goodbye when she dropped him off in front of his house.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," she muttered, distractedly, and then took off. Yugi stared after her car, and Yami appeared beside him.

"What's with her?" Yami asked.

"I think you know," Yugi said softly. "What did you say to her this morning? Did she notice that you weren't me?"

"Does anyone ever notice, Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, walking up to the door with Yami at his heels. "Not usually."

"Yugi!" Sugoroku greeted him enthusiastically as he opened the door. "Welcome home! How was staying with your tutor? Were you respectful?"

"Of course, Sofu. And it was fine." This was all Yugi felt like saying, and so he went up the stairs quickly to his room, leaving his sofu to look after him perplexedly.

Yugi collapsed heavily onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. Yami sat softly next to him, putting his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Yugi, don't beat yourself up. She wouldn't tell you what was wrong, so there was nothing you could have done."

Yugi sighed. "I know, but its not just that. She pushed me away, she rejected me Yami. I've never felt attractive, you know, and I thought she really liked me so I went for it and... and it only hurt me. Just like every other time."  
Yami drew Yugi against him. ""_I _find you attractive, Yugi," he said playfully.

Yugi smiled a little bit. "Well, I know _you_ do, Yami. You've made it obvious enough." Here Yugi's smile vanished. "In fact, that's another thing that has been bothering me, Yami. I don't know how I feel about you."

"You want me bad," Yami said easily, as if this were the acknowledged truth of the matter. 

Yugi sighed again. "You're so sure of that."

"I can make _you_ sure of it, too."

Yami turned Yugi to face him, their violet eyes meeting. Instinctively, Yugi moved to draw back, but Yami's hand slipped to the back of his head and brought him forward, forcing their lips to meet. Yugi's eyes went briefly wide; Yami's tongue caressed his lips and he relaxed. His eyes drifted close, he let his mouth open. He found that he had lost the will to push Yami away. Yami wanted him, and obviously no one else did. Kizuna, who had given him so many signs, had pushed him away. Never had Yugi felt less secure, more like a short little game freak. Yami was remedying that for him; Yami was making him feel good again. Surely, if even a guy like Yami wanted him, that had to mean that he was desirable. 

Yugi let Yami kiss him for some time, but when Yami's hands slid up his legs, it had been enough. Yugi drew away, pushed Yami back a bit.

"I don't want- I mean, I'm not ready..."

Yami smiled softly. "Of course, Yugi. Whenever you're ready. I'll wait forever for you."

Yami drew Yugi into a friendly embrace, and it was hard to believe that a few seconds ago, Yami had been kissing him passionately. It was bizarre, even. Too bizarre for Yugi's taste, really, but he could not stop it, especially not after Yami uttered the three magic words:

"I love you."

*To Be Continued.*


	7. Junsuina Seiai

Yami soshite Hikari Ch. 7 - "Junsuina Seiai"

By Shawna

"Is something wrong, Kizuna?"

Yugi was sitting with Kizuna at the table in her apartment, going over math equations. It had now been nearly a week since he had stayed the night at her house. Everything had been fine, they had been studying, when Kizuna had suddenly looked at Yugi as if seeing him for the first time and now she looked like she was about to cry. The worst part of it was that this was not the first time something just like this had occurred in the past week. Yugi could not understand what he had done to upset Kizuna so much, that just looking at him made her want to burst into tears. 

_Is she acting like that again?_ Yami said, sounding exasperated. _I think she hates you, Yugi._

These words hurt Yugi, suddenly and thoroughly. _She doesn't hate me, Yami!_ He said violently.

_Oh, okay then. She cries over people she likes._

Maybe she feels bad about what happened. Maybe… maybe she actually does want me! You don't know how she's feeling, you have no clue what's wrong with her!

Of course, Yami knew quite well what was wrong with Kizuna, but he would obviously say nothing of this to Yugi. Meanwhile, a tear had appeared in the corner of Kizuna's eye and stuck there, and now it was glimmering like a jewel, making itself obvious. Yugi instantly felt bad, felt the need to comfort Kizuna but he did not know what to say because it seemed that he was the reason she was crying. 

"Kizuna," he began weakly, rising slowly from his chair and going to her. Before he even really knew what he was going to do, he was on his knees in front of her, taking her hands.

"Kizuna, if you would just tell me what was wrong, I promise you I would do everything I could to make you feel better. I care about you, Kizuna," he stumbled a bit over these words, feeling as though he should have said he loved her, "And I want to see you happy."

For a moment, Kizuna stared down at him, and it seemed she wanted to say something to him, or even to just grab him and hold him, but then her eyes filled with water and she burst into whole-hearted tears and Yugi felt guilty and powerless to stop her apparent suffering.

_Let me talk to her,_ Yami said, continuing in his exasperated tone. _I think I know a bit more about women than you do, Yugi. I'll get her to stop crying._

Yugi allowed himself to be pushed back, to fall into the back of Yami's mind. As had become usual, Yami sealed him away entirely, not letting him see or hear what was going on. This made Yugi suspicious, it always did. After he got home he was going to ask Yami why he felt it necessary to stop Yugi from being aware of anything that took place between him, Yami, and Kizuna.

"Kizuna," Yami said firmly. "We've had this discussion before. Don't cry in front of Yugi."

Kizuna looked up at Yami with her eyes swimming. "I can't! I just look at him and I see... I see everything I've ever wanted and I just want to hold him or talk to him or something... I can't just keep him at arm's length like you want me to!"

Yami blinked and averted his gaze from Kizuna's eyes. "You have to," he said softly. "Or I'll tell him what you've been doing. I'll tell him that you've betrayed him."

Kizuna's eyes went wide, horrified. "You-You wouldn't tell him that! I know you wouldn't, because you've betrayed him, too!"

Yami started, his eyes returning to her face. "What do you mean? I haven't betrayed him."

"You have!" She choked through her fresh wave of tears. "You knew he liked me...so you took me for yourself. Selfish, selfish..." Here she broke off, unable to continue, breaking down. Yami's face was set hard, his jaw to the side. He looked angry.

"You think so, do you?" He said through clenched teeth. He rose from his place on the floor, having stayed in the position Yugi had put him in, on his knees before Kizuna. "You don't know anything about my relationship with Yugi! In fact, you really don't know anything about Yugi at all!"

Kizuna's mouth fell open and now she, too, looked angry. "I do!" She said, springing up from her chair. "I've spent a lot of time with him!"

"Not nearly as much as I have!" Yami said resolutely, knowing she could not argue with him on this point.

"That doesn't matter!" Kizuna cried. "You-You're a boy, and so is Yugi! I'm a girl, boys like girls, Yugi likes me!"

Yami laughed outright. "How naive," he said. "To think that life always works perfectly black and white like your little world has been painted."

Kizuna was nearly shaking with rage now. "It doesn't matter what you think! I knew Yugi wanted me, he went for me because I encouraged him to!"

"Because you were whoring yourself at him!" Yami said angrily. "He's young, he's easily excited. He didn't really want you, he just got overwhelmed."

Kizuna slapped Yami across the face, hard, the sound echoing in the tiny apartment. For a moment after this happened, neither of them moved and the only sound was their heavy breathing. Then, slowly, Yami turned back to face Kizuna and the next thing they both knew, their lips crashed together, their tongues warred, their hands tore at one another's clothing. Lust ran hard through Yami's veins as he pushed Kizuna back, against the kitchen counter, right in front of the sink. He lifted her easily onto the counter, her skirt already pushed up and her panties dangling from one of her ankles, and thrust into her. She screamed, beating her fists against his chest.

"No," she panted. "No, no, no." Her words came in time with his thrusts. One of her hands was around his neck, her nails dug in as usual, and the other was behind her, on the faucet, supporting her weight because she was leaning back a bit. Yami closed his eyes, knowing that the lust had already taken over him, and that he hated Kizuna, hated and loved her and wanted to break her. He could feel these same emotions coming from her, it was pounding inside of her mind: _I hate him, I hate him, oh god, I hate him and I want him to fuck me senseless._

He gave her what she wanted and hated.

"Yami, why do you shut me away when you talk to Kizuna?"

It was several hours later, and Yami was sitting with Yugi in his bedroom. Yami turned to Yugi at this question, wondering what he would tell the boy.

"Because its not stuff you need to hear," he said simply. 

Yugi did not seem satisfied with this answer, and rightly so. "What do you mean, why not? Kizuna is my friend, I have a right to know why she's so upset all the time. I want to know what you say to her."

"I told you, it's not stuff you need to know," Yami repeated, sounding a bit exasperated with Yugi's questioning. He sighed.

Yugi became angry in a white-hot flash. "Don't sigh like that at me! It's not your body, Yami, and I have a right to know what you do with it and what you say to the people I know! I don't want you to-"

Yami cut him off by pressing his lips to the younger boy's. Yugi's eyes went wide and then he pushed Yami back, hard.

"What's with you, Yami?" He asked, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "You're acting weird lately, and you keep kissing on me and I'm not encouraging you, am I? Can't you take hint?"

Now it was Yami's turn to be wide-eyed. "Wha... What do you mean?" He asked incredulously. "Don't you... Don't you want me? Don't you like it?"

"No, Yami, no!" Yugi said angrily, turning his back to Yami and laying down on his bed. "I don't like it! I'm sick of you touching me all the time, always trying to nail me. I'm not ready for that, I don't want it, and I want you to leave me alone now!"

Yugi jammed his eyes shut and Yami stood in the middle of the room, staring at Yugi's back, feeling as though he had just been dunked in ice water. Yugi had just told him that he did not want him, did not like it when he touched him. He did not like it, he did not want him.

Nothing mattered suddenly. Yami looked around the room, feeling out of place in it now. Nothing seemed right. He retreated gladly into the puzzle, into the labyrinth, needing to be alone to think. Yugi did not want him; that could not be true, could it? Perhaps Yugi was just angry at him for shutting him away, he was just angry, he did not mean all of the things that he had said. That was it, he was just angry.

"Kizuna was angry today," Yami said to himself. "And she meant everything she said to me."

Thinking of Kizuna made him feel even worse. It had felt good to have a woman, it had driven him crazy with lust, but now even those feelings were waning, and he knew that Kizuna was starting to be less affected by lust as well. One or two more times like the ones they had been having and they would be burned out of each other. He would have no release for the tension that Yugi built in him, and he would not have a way of tying Kizuna to him and making her too ashamed to touch Yugi. An image of Yugi thrusting into a spread-eagled, sweaty and moaning Kizuna filled his mind without his volition and Yami clenched his fist, bashing it into the stone wall beside him. The image would not leave him, he could see it clearly, they were in Kizuna's bed and she was wrapping her arms around Yugi and saying his name like she had never done for Yami, and Yugi was going slow and they were in perfect time with each other. Yami pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, growling in frustration as he was unable to banish the image, but merely change it, and now he could see Kizuna and Yugi in the shower, and they were shy and awkward and Yugi was beautiful, naked and shining in the steam from the shower, but the person touching him was Kizuna, not him, Yami, but Kizuna, a girl who did not deserve the perfection and innocence that Yugi embodied. Picturing Yugi like this made the now all too familiar tension return to Yami, and he growled again, angrily, wanting nothing more than to jump on Yugi as he was lying in his bed, to take him forcefully. But of course, Yami would never do this. He loved Yugi, as bad as it was to admit that now, it was true. He loved Yugi and he wanted to make love to him, but Yugi was unwilling, he had said that he did not want Yami.

Yami took his hands off his face and left the puzzle. He approached Yugi, now asleep, slowly, and placed his hand on his forehead. How he wanted that face below him, wanted those lips to lovingly form his name. But that would not happen.

Yami took control of their body and locked the still sleeping Yugi in the puzzle. He was tense now, all his nerves on end, and decided to go to Kizuna's. He would give her another hard fucking and then he would be able to sleep.

The hard fucking made Kizuna tired, but Yami was awake for the rest of the night, worrying that the images that plagued him for not his imagination, but actually the future.

*To Be Continued*


End file.
